


~Last day~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Series: Her Master, His Herald [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Cullen is a beast, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cullen, Dom/sub, F/M, I am jealous of Rina, Impregnation Kink, Introduction of the characters, NSFW, Pregnancy Kink, Prologue, Sex Toys, Submissive Female, Vaginal Sex, but also fluff (lol), life as a sub, married dom/sub couple, spontanous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here it is!<br/>The "Rina as Herald and Inquisitor" AU <s>nobody</s> a few of you asked for!<br/>Accompany Rina on her journey, watch how she suceeds (and fails) to live up to the expectations of the people around her. Focused heavily on the relationship to her Master Cullen, which will be strained but grows during the trials the Inquisiton has to face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>This AU is a possible extension of the "her Master" series and will have (obviously) multiple stories, posted separately but connected in the series "Her Master, His Herald". </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is not exactly necessary to know the whole sequel series "Her Master", although I recommend a few oneshot's to get an understanding for the rules, duties and dynamics in the relationship between Rina and her Master Cullen Rutherford. 
> 
> Recommended Oneshots:  
> ~In his Arms~ (how they met each other)  
> ~The Massage~ (Explanation of rules and insight in the characteristic of their relationship)  
> ~The Piercing~ (more detailed explanation of safewords)  
> ~The Chosen One~ (detailed description of her expected behavior as Mistress and how she became his Chosen One and wife)
> 
> ***
> 
> First chapter is rated teen, second will be explicit.

 

The horn signaling the breaking dawn disturbed her peaceful slumber and she curled tighter into the silken sheets. So soft and warm, they stored his body heat over night perfectly. It felt as if still being in her Master’s arms. A sweet thought that pulled Rina closer to the waking world. But she wasn’t ready to wake up. Not yet. A pleasant ache has settled in her body, telling of last night. Whenever she was expecting her monthly cycle, it was as if he would know it the last four days ahead. Became more aroused, ravenous and insatiable than usual.

The thought of her body fertile for his seed, it was like a switch turned in her Master’s head. He was relentless then, taking her several times at night. At day his hands would wander all over her body like an addict, ending with her bend over his desk between meetings at day. Sweet pleasure tingled over her skin at the memory of his passionate lovemaking. Whispered words, of how beautiful she would look with a swollen belly. Carrying their child, radiating life and love. The small plug nestled between her legs and keeping his seed inside a little longer, spoke of their united wish. The crowning of their love. A baby. Her Master prayed every day for a boy, but deep down, Rina didn’t cared. As long as the baby looked as beautiful as its father, she would welcome it with open arms.

 

A second horn signal interrupted her sweet thoughts, and Rina made a displeased sound. It was muffled through the silk she had draped over her face, almost inaudible. Only her head was visible at all, black shoulder long hair obscuring the heartshaped face. The wild curls didn’t concealed her long pointed ears however, twitching ever vigilant as she heard a soft chuckle. Her body relaxed instantly. Sleepily she smiled at the sound, inhaling the scent which clung to the silken red sheets around her. Patchouli, male sweat and uniquely him.

 

Footsteps drew nearer and she craned her neck a little as the mattress dipped on the height of her head. The scent of sweet mint and shaving soap became distinct the air, as full lips grazed her forehead.

‘Good Morning, Babe...’ Her Master whispered softly in a deep tone. His breath was warm and she sighed contently, turning on her back without opening her eyes.

‘Good Morning, Master Cullen’ Rina whispered sleepily, her voice slightly hoarse and another testament of how intense his ministrations last night had been.

 

Even though they were husband and wife since almost a year, he still called her by the nickname from her earlier life as his mistress. For her nothing changed in the way of addressing him. Her Master. Once, she had to share him with other women. Her heart pinched at the thought, a twinge of jealousy sparking in her but she quenched it immediately. These times were the past now. After she became his chosen one, he send them away. They had complained and cried loudly. And Rina could relate to them. If luck hadn’t favored her... If Master Cullen hadn’t favored her… she would be now one of them. Left alone, abandoned and his presence a sweet memory. Her left hand touched under the sheets the delicate material of the body-chain,  curling around the single glittering line which trailed from the silvery belt upwards between her breasts before linked unbreakable with the tight delicate collar around her neck. The silvery jewelry was cool to the touch, thrumming lightly with the power enclosed within. Rina smiled and her fingers slid along the connecting silver band.

The promise and sign of his love and commitment.  

 

Metal clinked as Master Cullen bend over her, large gloved hands tucking at the silken sheets draped over her naked body. For a moment his fingertips lingered on the soft swell of her breasts, but then he pulled away with a defeated sigh. There was no time now. As Commander of a fourty men strong squad of Templars, he was paragon and Superior in one person. No matter how much the last night has tired him out. He always demanded perfection. From himself and from his men. At all times. Turquoise eyes with long black eyelashes fluttered open, and Rina looked dreamily up at him. A tender smile grazed his full lips, the scar that split his upper lip accented by the pull of muscles. She mirrored the smile and he bend down for a proper and lingering kiss on pink pouty lips.

‘I will try to be back before breakfast is served, Babe’ Master Cullen murmured against her lips. Apology tinged his deep baritone voice and she pressed in answer a second kiss on his mouth.

‘I will wait for you, Master.’ Rina promised in a determined tone and golden eyes ringed with sapphire glinted softly down at her in pride and approval.

 

‘Good girl.’ He said softly and straightened once more. With his 6, 4 feet her Master was taller than most men in Ferelden or Kirkwall, body muscled and sculpted from decades of combat training. A small belly had formed however in the last few weeks since their arrival in Haven, concealing the once hard pectoral muscles. The hours and hours of sitting at his desk and signing, writing and archiving reports, combined with the steady flow of shortbread had taken their toll. Master Cullen wasn’t pleased about it, but she loved to slide her hand over this one soft spot on his otherwise hard trained body. And she may or may have not been guilty in the mysterious appearance of extra bowls with shortbread on his desk.

In the past, her Master sometimes neglected his meals to perform his duty. Back then she wasn’t supposed to remind, to patronize him so he would eat. And even now, it was only because he allowed and permitted it. He was still, and would always be, her Master first and foremost. Be it in their bedroom, or outside in society. Her role at his side was clear, a long string of rules set up by him which she had to follow. Master Cullen decided what she would wear for the day, and how her day was planned in general. Rina could make appointments and suggestions - but the final decision was his alone.

 

Nestled into the silken sheets she watched how her Master walked over to the trunk set up in one corner of the large room and opened it. For a moment he glanced over to her, and she couldn’t suppress a tiny giggle at the mischief in his eyes.

‘Red or silver, my love?’ He asked softly, but she detected the dominant trace in his timbre. Rina’s answer came timid and obedient. It was a test.

‘Red, Master Cullen. I want to wear the same colors like you. Everyone shall see who I belong to.’

He hummed in approval and pulled a red tunic out of the trunk, embroidered with golden stitchings like the surcoat he would wear later. The tunic was made of velvet and in a wrap around style, with wide batwing sleeves. Matching leather leggings in black followed suit, as well as soft thick wool socks and a white cashmere undershirt. For her, the shift from burning hot Kirkwall climate to the damp-cold and glacial weather of Haven had been hard. She spent her first week after their arrival completely in bed, coughing and sneezing the whole time. And even now after six weeks here, she hadn’t become a friend of Haven’s ‘frosty flair’, as Sister Nightingale jokingly called it.

 

Together with her Master; Lady Penthagast who accompanied them on their travel to Haven and Lady Josephine, Sister Nightingale formed the inner circle of Divine Justinia. Rina had seen her only once as Master Cullen had introduced her to the Divine. A kind and caring woman, obviously very close to Sister Nightingale. The read haired bard was also the one Rina liked the most - next to her Master of course. She had offered Rina to call her Leliana, a honor which she rarely used. After all, Sister Nightingale was a colleague of her Master. It was her duty and his expectation to show them respect.

 

Rina hummed as her Master placed the chosen clothes on the chair next to the bed, then placed a last soft kiss on her forehead.

‘Sleep a little more, my love’ he whispered and her heart swelled at the endearment.

‘You are free to stay in bed till the seventh bell. Then you will start your morning routine.’ he instructed and she nodded obediently, answering once more with an submissive:

‘Yes, Master Cullen’.

 

He nodded in approval and turned away from the bed, checking his reflection quickly in the body length mirror next to the door. Black leather trousers in knee high boots with metal applications, black leather gloves and a white long sleeved cotton tunic. The heavy bastardsword made of nevarrite was attached to the thick black belt at his hip, swaying slightly with each movement he made. Ready for morning drills. The clothes clung to his broad and muscled frame, biceps bulging as he adjusted the collar of his tunic censorious.

‘You look perfect, Master Cullen’ Rina couldn’t suppress to say, and golden eyes ringed with sapphire glanced through the mirror to her lying form on the large bed. For just a heartbeat his serious mask as Knight Commander Rutherford slipped, allowing a small smile to break through. Her Master chuckled once then smoothed his groomed and slicked back golden hair, before leaving the room with a wink at her.

 

Rina giggled to herself and rolled on her side, the sheets wrapped tightly around her naked body. Truth to be told, she wasn’t that sleepy anymore. But it was also too cold to leave the bed just now. Moving as carefully as possible so she wouldn’t accidentally open the cocoon of warmth she stretched her hand out, angling for her little satchel which hung on the chair. It contained next to a small variety of sweets Master Cullen had bought her a single note, folded trice and heavily wrinkled. After glancing to the closed door, she unfolded the note and read the short message.

 

 

_Dear Lady Rutherford,_

 

_I’m pleased to inform you that your requested necklace will be finished tomorrow morning. Our stall will be in the courtyard of the Temple, between the oak tree and well._

_As agreed, the price for this unique jewelry costs 50 silvers._

_The price was paid already when the request was made. Please bring this note with you to confirm this circumstance._

 

_Regards,_

_Herren_

_~Wade’s Emporium~_

  
  


 

Truth to be told, she couldn’t read very well at the moment. It was mostly recognizing of single letters and words who were common to her. Still an admiring progress, according to Master Cullen. Three months ago she had voiced the wish of learning to read and write. As an elf in the alienage of Denerim, these skills weren't a priority to survive. And when she became her Master’s mistress, her focus was elsewhere. But now diligently worked in the book Master Cullen had bought her. Drawing circles, tendrils and simple letters. Since one week she was able to write her name without help, only the surname was a bit difficult because of it's length. But she couldn't recall her former surname anyway. 

Rina folded the note carefully again and slid it back in her satchel. Even without being able to decipher what was written on the note, she knew what it meant. Today, she could finally pick up the necklace she had commissioned for Master Cullen as gift for their first wedding day. It had been a little bit awkward to get the required money, especially her Master normally would pay for everything she needed. But she wanted to give him something special for this anniversary, not the usual self-baked cookies and flowers she gifted him. And she hoped he would like the necklace. Technically, he had bought it himself, because it was his money she used to pay Wade. But she comforted herself with the thought that the engravings and runes she had commissioned in addition would be enough to make it her present for him.

 

Pulling the blanket over her head she basked in the lingering warmth, which smelled so pleasantly of her Master. 7 o’clock, he had said. Which meant she had at least two more hours to doze a little. Her body certainly approved of this, the heaviness of her limbs a clear sign. Picturing the many ways Master Cullen had made love to her last night, Rina closed her eyes and drifted off into the fade.

 

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

 

 

With a sigh she sank down into the tub, brought in by a servant earlier. Heated water enveloped her curvaceous form, scented oils tickling her nose. The sore muscles in her body relaxed and Rina leaned back, gaze traveling lazy through the room. Dark wooden shelves lined the walls, filled tight with books of different size and color. Her Master was an ardent reader, especially of History- and strategy books. Their shared room was considered large in standard to the other premises where the pilgrims and servants lived. Cushioned carpets covered the floor in three stripes, aligned in a way so Rina could reach all vital spots of the room without getting cold feet. In one corner stood the dinning nook, consisting in a chair and table. Her meals she took in Master Cullen's lap. Only what he fed her was she allowed to eat. A demonstration of his power and her subordination. And oh how she loved it! On the opposite of the door was the heavy desk of Master Cullen set up, littered with neatly stacks of parchments, scrolls and requests.

Pouty lips pursued at the amount of work he would have to do later. Not only it would limit their time together. But also because it heightened the chance of him getting a headache. Shaking her head Rina threw a disapproving glare at the desk, and turned away. She breathed deep and concentrated three times, filling her lungs with air. By the fourth inhale she stopped, and pinched thumb and forefinger against her nose, then dipped underwater. Enveloped now completely in heat wetness she remained there, feeling the tiny bubbles of air pearling along her skin and upwards to the surface. Her heartbeat was slow as she remained unmoving, counting mentally the seconds.

 

One... two... Three...

She heard people outside their room passing by. Echoed sounds of footsteps. Some light. Some heavy. Leather boots and metal. Haven had become crowded more and more, the closer the supposed Conclave was to take place. One more reason for her to stay close to Master Cullen. At his side, Rina felt safe. The fact that she would walk alone to the temple later was a big thing for her. If Master Cullen allowed it, that is.

 

Seventeen... eighteen... nineteen…

The walk would take about one hour and maybe dangerous. Rina quenched the budding feeling of dread that pooled in her stomach. No. Everyone knew who she was. And even though only fellow members of the Templar Order understood her true status… nobody would dare to harm her. Officially, she was the beloved wife of Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford.

 

Thirty… thirty-one… thirty-two…

There had been… Incidents at first. She was mistaken for a servant, and even called ‘knife-ear’ by a chantry sister. Bubbles drifted to the surface as Rina smiled slightly. Her Master was so angry when he found out. She nearly felt pity for the chantry sister when her Master.. ''elucidated' his displeasure. Truth to be told, she wasn’t so hurt by that slur. It was part of her being. Back in the alienage in Denerim, ‘knife-ear’ was one of the less hurtful nicknames. Not dangerous at all. Only when a guard, soldier of noble called you ‘pretty knife-ear’… meant you had to fear.

 

Forty-three… forty-four… forty-five…

Rina still remembered the fateful wedding of her cousin. Poor Kallian. And poor Nelarios. The arl’s son stabbed her cousin without a second thought when she had stepped in front of Rina to protect her. Kallian had died in agony within minutes, a fate that Shianni never forgave Rina. ‘If it weren’t for you, Kallian would still be alive!’ And without Kallian... no one had saved Shianni and the three other girls from the Arl's... advances.

 

Fifty-five… fifty-six… fifty-seven…

Kallian was the only one who had made her life bearable in the alienage. Always protective, smart, caring and strong. All the things Rina never was. Her face twisted at the memory and she turned under water to her right side, curling into a ball. It became slowly difficult to hold her breath, but she distracted herself.

 

Sixty-four… sixty-five… sixty-six…

After Kallian’s death, there was no one left who protected Rina. One should think that elves in the alienage stuck together no matter what. But in a world where only the strongest survived, there was no place for a weak being like her. Unwanted. Strange. Rina pulled her hands close to her chest, rubbing over the spot where her heart pinched painfully.

 

Seventy… seventy-one… seventy-two…

Everything was better now. With her Master, Rina was safe. She squeezed her eyes shut the thumping of her heart becoming louder, her lips tingling with the lack of air. Just a little bit more…

 

Seventy-six…seventy-seven…seventy-eight…

Footsteps drew nearer, louder than the other ones she heard. A gait she knew so well. At once she broke through the water surface, just as the door was unlocked. Black strands of hair clung to her face, slightly longer through their state. Breathing heavily and coughing Rina met the eyes of her Master who regarded her with a faint smirk. He closed the door behind himself, and slid the lock in place. Rina bit her bottom lip and scrambled over to the edge of the large tub, slender hands curling over the coppery edge. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire trailed over the exposed parts of her body and his smirk grew. Rina blushed a little but straightened obediently, the water sloshing around her small breasts and curves.

 

Master Cullen walked into the room and she watched him with a love-struck expression. The tunic clung to his broad upper body, drenched in fresh sweat. His trousers and boots were smudged with mud and snow, little flakes of dirt falling to the ground as he started to undress. Pulling her knees under her body, Rina attempted to get out of the tub to assist him, but was stopped.

‘Stay in the tub, my sweet’ Her Master ordered in a smooth deep voice and she released the edge of the tub, nodding obediently.

‘Yes, Master’

Golden eyes flickered and he pulled the soaked tunic over his head, dropping it in the crate next to the door.

‘Do you missed me, Basbe?’ He asked in a deep baritone tone and Rina tucked damp strands of hair behind her ear, nodding eagerly.

‘Yes Master. Every second, minute and heartbeat’ she answered breathlessly. Master Cullen hummed in approval and sauntered with his upper body bare across the room, retrieving a chair from the dining nook. The sweat on his skin glistened in the light of the fireplace, reminding her again of how beautiful he was.

 

‘I missed you too, Babe…’ Her Master admitted in a softer tone than before, which provoked a brilliant smile. Turquoise eyes gleamed with joy and she shifted closer to the edge of the tub again, placing her chin on folded arms. The chair was placed next to the tub and her Master sat down, undoing the laces of his boots. So close she could smell the sweat and smoke on his skin, tinged with the air from outdoor and traces of his heady perfume. It was no mystery that her Master was a desired man. Wealthy and handsome, a combination which drew women and men to him like moths to a flame. Jealousy build in her, even though she knew she wasn’t permitted to feel this way. She sighed sadly.

 

Golden eyes snapped up at the sound and he placed the boots next to the chair, before bending over and cupping her cheek.

‘Don’t think that’ Master Cullen said tenderly and she leaned into his touch, lowering her eyes guiltily.

‘Yes, Master. I’m sorry, Master’ Rina replied in a whisper and moved obediently as he tilted her face up. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire met turquoise ones and he held her gaze, while his thumb brushed over her cheekbone.

 

‘Kiss me.’ His order was spoken in a whisper but she would have understood it even when he said it inaudible. At once she rose to her knees and pressed her lips against his, eyes squeezed shut and banishing the thoughts of jealousy from her mind. Her Master’s lips were soft and cold from training outside, slightly salty from the sweat that covered his skin. He smiled into the kiss and his other hand cupped her cheek as well, angling her face so he could deepen the kiss. Eagerly she parted her lips and allowed his tongue entry, sighing happily as he took control over her body.

The scent and flavor of Lyrium was still strong on his tongue, but she relished in the taste. It was part of her Master’s being, just like his golden hair, deep voice and dominant presence. When Master Cullen finally ended the kiss and smirked down at her, his gaze had darkened visibly. Their breaths mingled and she followed his hands as he pulled them away, and rose from the chair. In silence she watched how he unbuckled the belt of his trousers, her eyes dropping on the forming bulge concealed by black leather. Her mouth started to water.

 

‘On your knees, hands behind your back’ Master Cullen ordered in a dark and slightly breathy tone. Rina scrambled to comply the command, sitting on her knees and interlaced her hands behind her back. The edge of the copper tub brushed along her breasts but she just faintly noticed it. Turquoise eyes were fixed on her Master’s hands as he unlaced his trousers and pulled them down including his smalls, half hard cock springing free. She licked her lips in anticipation and looked up, meeting his darkened stare as he spoke.

‘Please me. Make me hard so I can fuck you…’

 

‘Yes Master Cullen’ Without any further delay she leaned forward and parted her lips. His heavy thick cock twitched at the obedient answer and pride washed over her. One large hand slid in her damp black hair, guiding her head forwards. He smelled of musk and the past night of their love making, an odor that made her belly clench with desire.

‘Show me how talented you are with your tongue and lips alone’ Master Cullen ordered next and she obeyed eagerly. Pink pouty lips brushed over the crown and she sighed contently as his hold in her hair tightened. Featherlight kisses she applied to the whole length of his impressive cock, feeling him swell and harden further under her ministrations. Dark golden curls at the base of his cock tickled her nose and she inhaled the musky scent deeply. Her tongue darted out and she traced one of the veins till the crown, then looked up at her Master again.

 

He was breathing deeply and watched her with intent, gaze burning and darkening even further as she licked over the crown of his cock. A pearl of precome had oozed from the slit and she gathered it, tasting his desire with a delighted hum.

‘Good girl… now suck properly…’ Master Cullen ordered in a breathy whisper and she parted her lips, only having waited for this command. He hissed as her lips enclosed the crown, sucking gently before letting his cock slide in deeper. All the while she held eye-contact, eyelids fluttering as the cock in her mouth hardened further. Pulsing and twitching under her ministrations, she tasted more precome and hummed, knowing of the effect it had on her Master.

 

The grip in her hair tightened and she was pushed further down on his cock, resisting the urge to gag as it hit the back of her throat. Her Master groaned at the tightened feel of around the crown of his cock, and brushed a single tear away that had escaped her glazing eyes.

‘You look so beautiful like this…’ he murmured and pressed in deeper.

‘… Taking my cock so well… so obedient and pliant…’ Her nose pressed against his pelvis she stayed completely still, feeling his impressive cock harden inside her to completion. But she didn’t care for the pinching pain as her throat protested against the intrusion. All that mattered were his words of praise, and the knowledge that her Master knew exactly how far he could push her.

 

Just as her vision started to dim with the lack of air he pulled out with a low groan, steadying her head so she wouldn’t topple over. Rina coughed a little but smiled up at him, wiping away saliva that dripped from her chin. Swallowing hurt but she ignored it, her heart beating faster as he took his hard cock in hand. The shaft glistened with her saliva and Master Cullen slowly stroked himself, studying her thoughtfully.

‘Scoot over, my sweet’ he murmured and she bit her bottom lip in delight, shuffling over to the far end of the tub. Releasing his cock he stepped into the tub and sat down, powerful legs spread and knees bend. Curled into a small ball she watched him, giving him as much space as possible till he was situated comfortable. Only when he stretched his hand out to her, Rina took it and let herself be pulled against his broad chest. Water sloshed over the rim of the tub but neither cared. Like a cat she snuggled against her Master’s chest, sitting between his legs. The hard shaft of his cock brushed against the curve of her ass and she purred as his calloused hands caressed her arms.

 

  
‘My beautiful little wife…’ Master Cullen murmured and kissed her temple, hands continuing their journey over her naked body. Now and then he tucked at the bodychain, sending jolts of pleasure through her.

‘Only yours, Master’ she replied shakily but with all her heart, feeling full lips pull in a smile.

‘I love it when you say that…’ He stated tenderly and shifted in the tub, turning her so she was straddling him. Rina shuddered as his hard cock brushed against her folds and looked at him with her big turquoise eyes. With a smile he tucked a curly strand of hair behind her ear, purposefully brushing with calloused fingertips over the pointed tip. Shifting a little Rina turned her head to the side and up, kissing his stubbly jaw. The dark golden hair tickled her lips and she closed her eyes. This was perfect. Being in her Master’s arms, she could stay forever.

‘What did you do while I was gone?’ Master Cullen asked with a hint of curiosity, both hands trailing over her bare back and further down. Her voice was a little muffled as she answered, but the relaxed posture of her Master told her that he permitted it. For now.

‘I slept a little longer after you were gone. The servant brought our breakfast at six and I arranged everything to your liking, Master Cullen.’ Blindly she pointed over to the dining table in one corner of the room, where a dish, mug and food was set up.

 

‘The servant brought the wrong herbs for your tea, but I corrected her mistake. I didn’t make your tea yet, because I wasn’t sure when you would return. I will see to it after our bath.’ Rina continued and heard an approving hum at her explanations. Master Cullen didn’t appreciate it when his tea was cold. It always had to be fresh and hot. Black tea, with a single sliced piece of lemon and one tea spoon sugar.

‘Very thoughtful of you, my sweet’ he praised her decision and Rina felt another wave of pride wash over her. Despite their relationship and its rules, Master Cullen encouraged her to think for herself and take responsibilities. Small ones like preparing his breakfast or organizing his mail – but responsibilities nonetheless. Emboldened, Rina continued.

‘Thank you, Master Cullen. I made my homework, read and wrote one site of the chant, like you instructed me to do.’ Her voice wavered a little as she remembered her struggle with certain words like ‘Maferath’ and ‘Transfigurations’. A deep chuckle told her that he guessed her thoughts, and another kiss was pressed against her temple.

 

‘Good girl. I will check on it later after our bath and breakfast’ her Master murmured. She knew which question would come now. Even though her Master was pious, this certain matter prompted him to rely not on his prayers to the Maker alone.

‘Did you take your tonic?’

 

Rina pulled away and looked up at her Master, slender hands settled on his shoulders. She tilted her head to the side, smiling as one dark golden eyebrow raised in amusement at her not immediate answer. It fueled her playful side. Master Cullen was in a good mood today.

‘Mh… tonic? I don’t know what you mean, Master Cullen.’ her voice was all innocence, even though her turquoise eyes watched his reactions carefully. The bridge between playful and seriousness was thin. He held her gaze with a glint of amusement. Calloused hands wandered lower and cupped her ass, pressing her closer against his hard body. Her breath hitched as his hard cock brushed once again along her folds.

 

‘Mhm… Is that so?’ Her Master replied and leaned forward, full lips brushing over her right cheek and then to her ear. It twitched as sweet mint breath tickled the shell.

‘Well… If you‘ forgot’ to take your tonic… then I will need to make sure that my seed takes root in your womb differently’. The timbre of his voice dropped and she started to squirm in his lap. Oh Maker… his voice… and the things it did to her.

‘Shackle you to my bed, fuck you several times a day. Breed you, fill you will my come till you can't take no more.’ As if to emphasize his words, calloused fingers caressed her belly.

 

‘And when we are back in Kirkwall, I will take a few days off… spend them with you in bed, instead of working...’ Rina whimpered at his words, shuddering as one hand trailed lower and between her spread legs.

‘Fuck you as often as I can... till your body swells with my offspring.’ One thick finger dipped inside her.

‘Your belly will be round and big, the perfect home for our child.’ Her head dropped forward on his shoulder and she panted, lifting herself up slightly as he entered her with two fingers. Thrusting in and out languidly, slowly but deep.

 

‘And I will fondle your breasts, take measurements of them and your belly while you grow in size… Maker…’ Her Master’s voice became breathier and she felt his other hand slide over the curve of her ass, dipping into the cleft. Calloused middle-finger circling her puckered hole she shuddered as he penetrated her there too. Mouthing at the tip of her ear, he rasped.

‘I will continue to take you every night… worship your beautiful body and adore the light that shines from within you…’ Thumb circling her clit she bucked against his hands, squirming and whimpering in his arms. His hands mimicked the motions his cock would make soon, while Master Cullen growled and breathed hoarsely in her ear.

‘Our son will have your beautiful eyes and hair. Your smile. Your laugh…’ hot tongue darting out he traced the shell, suckling on her earlobe. A high pitched moan escaped her pink lips and he chuckled darkly. Fingers pulling out of her cunt he used them to spread her ass cheeks further and pressed a second finger inside her ass. The stretch was common to her and she moved with him, hands wrapped around his neck and face buried in the crook of it.

 

‘I will take your ass first. And finish in your cunt. Would you like that, my sweet babe?’ Turquoise eyes widened at his question and she sucked in a breath. This combination they did rarely, because of hygienic reasons. Although the opportunity now with them in the tub couldn’t, shouldn’t be squandered. She would do everything to make her Master happy.

‘Y... yes... Master.’ Rina croaked hoarsely and was rewarded with a deep approving groan. The fingers left her puckered hole, and heartbeats later the engorged head of his cock pressed against it.

‘Relax...’ Master Cullen murmured in her ear, one hand holding his cock while the other settled in the small of her back. She did as told and breathed deeply, relaxing as he guided her down on his cock. The stretch was immense and she squeezed her eyes shut, thankful that her Master took his time penetrating her. Aware of the thickness of his cock, he claimed her inch by inch, retreating and pushing forwards in shallow thrusts. The hand in the small of her back dug into her skin, next to his labored breathing the only indication of how much of his willpower it cost to go slow.

 

‘I love you…’ she whispered in the crook if his neck as he hilted himself, her body pressed against his and groaning low in pleasure. They remained like that for a few heartbeats, the hot water flooding around them adding to the stimulation and intimacy of their connection. After discreetly wiping his hands clean with the sponge in the tub he lifted both hands up to her face, tilting it so he could look at her.

Golden eyes ringed with sapphire where almost black and she shuddered at the steady throb of his cock inside her.

‘Show me how much… give your Master pleasure…’ He answered instead of confessing his love. But he didn’t need to. The bodychain which adorned her body expressed her Master’s love more than simple words ever could.

 

And so she straightened in his lap, gritting her teeth for a moment as the changed angle pushed his cock deeper inside her. Using her holds on his shoulders as leverage she began to move, head tilted back and concentrating. Master Cullen leaned back in the tub and watched her with a dark lustful gaze, eyes flickering between the spot where his cock disappeared inside her and the enraptured expression on her face. One hand settled on her hip, guiding and administering her rocking motions to his liking. She moaned softly atop him, her sounds of pleasure spurring him on.

‘Look at me, Babe’ Her Master ordered with a breathy groan and she complied, eyes snapping open and unfocused gaze searching for his face. As their eyes locked she shuddered, electing a lust-filled groan from him. Calloused hand wandering between her legs he circled her clit and she bucked against his hand, speeding up. Her eyelids started fluttering again, the nearing peak making her movements grow erratic. The sound of their lovemaking filled the large room, water sloshing over the edge of the tub.

 

‘Stop!’ Her Master exclaimed suddenly, digging his hand hard in her waist to stop her and inhaling sharply. Thrown offguard by the sudden stop she tipped forward, whimpering.

‘Damn… don’t move…’ Her Master groaned between harsh pants and buried his face in her damp hair. The fingers on her clit had stilled as well and she whimpered as the nearing orgasm faded away. Pointed ears twitched as she heard him murmur something in her skin, recognizing after a moment that he was reciting the chant. She couldn’t help herself and smiled at that. Her Master only did that when he was about to lose control.

 

After what it seemed like an eternity he settled both hands on her waist and lifted her from his lap. Cock sliding out of her both shuddered at the loss.

‘Turn around. On your knees.’ Master Cullen instructed after taking several deep breaths while she did as he instructed her. Slender hands curled on the edge of the tub and she placed her forehead on her knuckles, breathing deeply. The water sloshed while her Master moved behind her, and then the soft weight of the sponge touched her ass,

‘So beautiful…’ Master Cullen murmured while he slid the sponge over her ass, then pulled away to wash his cock as well.

‘Your hole is so stretched… begs to be filled further…’ He continued in a hoarse deep growl and Rina shuddered, but remained silent. A splashing sound was heard as her Master dropped the sponge, then took hold of her hips. Folding himself over her, he placed one hand next to hers at the edge of the tub while aligning himself with her empty cunt.

 

‘I wonder which sounds you would make when two cocks fill you at once…’ his words became a lustfilled slur as he slid the crown of his cock inside her, savoring the feel of her tight heat. Rina shuddered at his words and turned her head to the side, looking up at him. Their cheeks touched and he kissed her shoulder.

‘Two cocks…?’ She whispered in confusion and he hummed in answer. His other calloused hand coming to rest on her hip, he breathed deeply. Pink lips parted to question his words but then her Master snapped his hips forward with might, hilting himself inside her in one hard claiming thrust. Rina choked and cried out, hearing and feeling the hot pants against her neck. The impressive length of Master Cullen filled her completely, burning her from the inside.

 

‘Mhm… The thought of sharing you excites me…’ he answered finally after taking several deep breaths, then pulled back again so only the tip remained inside her. Her heart dropped but she swallowed the lump in her throat down. She had never considered this… for her, Master Cullen was enough. But if it was what he wanted...

‘If… If… you wish so, Master’ Rina replied instead, dutiful and trusting her Master’s decision. She was his. And it was his decision to decide what happened to her.

  

‘We will talk about this later, my sweet. Babe…’ Master Cullen murmured thoughtfully, his hold on her waist tightening.

‘Right now I want to fuck you hard…’ with that he snapped his hips forward again, erasing any thoughts from her mind. Blood rushed in her ears and she whimpered, the pleasure returning to her core with high speed. Full lips brushed over the sensitive skin between her shoulderblades, trailing upwards to her neck.

‘You are allowed to come on your own, my sweet… but I will not stop till I am sated…Understood?’

 

She shuddered and nodded, head dropping on her knuckles again.

‘Say it.’ Two words, but like whippings. Flinching she gave him better access to her neck, where full lips hungrily started to nip on the sensitive skin.

‘I understand, Master Cullen.’ Rina whispered dutifully and was thrust forward as her Master’s cock impaled her without a further word of warning. He grunted and dug his hand deeper into her waist, grinding against her ass.

‘So good… so pliant and eager to please me…’ the words washed over her like a caress and lured her in as her Master started to fuck her in earnest. Deep hard thrusts, increasing in speed and intensity with his louder becoming groans and growls.

 

With every powerful thrust she was rocked forwards, small breasts swaying and her soft curved body bucking under his broad one as he rutted into her like an animal. Half broken sentences left his lips, some incoherent but their meaning clear all the same.

‘mine… all mine… my beautiful wife… my fucktoy…’ Her eyelids fluttered as he thrust harder and faster, damp skin slapping against skin repeatedly. The heat in her belly coiled tightly and blindly she fumbled for his hand on the edge of the tub. Without hesitation he took the hint and placed his hand above hers, interlacing them and squeezing tight.

‘Mother of my child… so beautiful… so sexy… my salvation and light…’ his voice broke more and more and she choked under the onslaught of his thrusts, till it became to much. Her head snapped back and she came hard, eyes rolled back in her head and loosing hold on the tub. Pleasure cursed through her and just dimly she was aware of two strong arms who wrapped around her waist, keeping her pressed against a hard body. Tilted back and straddling his powerful thighs she shock with every frantic thrust he bestowed upon her. As his movements became irregular he buried his teeth in the juncture of her neck, the wild feral growls that burst from his lips muffled. She went rigid in his arms as he broke the sensitive skin, and coppery flavor hit his tongue.

 

It was his undoing. A long loud drawn roar signaled his end and he pressed her down hard in his lap, bucking as his seed shot inside her womb with several hot jets. Boneless she hung in his arms and whimpered, twitching in the aftershocks of her own orgasm and the faint pinch of pain that radiated from her neck. Master Cullen was breathing harshly just like her, trembling and then slowly leaning them both back. Her head lolled to the side and he released her neck, kissing the refreshed bite wound. Cock buried inside her still they caught their breaths, sweat slick bodies enveloped anew by warm water.

 

‘Sweet Maker…’ her Master exclaimed finally and kissed her temple, stroking her face with one hand and keeping her secure on top of him.

‘The things you do to me… my precious darling wife…’ he whispered softly and Rina smiled weakly, placing her hands on top of his on her belly.

‘Vos es me…’ he murmured and the body chain glowed slightly, reacting to the words of it’s Master. He traced the fine chain tenderly and kissed her temple again. Her eyelids fluttered close as she listened to his heartbeat, slowly returning to its normal pace. Deep voice comforting and luring her in to relax, she heard his whisper once more. Words which warmed her heart, rarely spoken and more valuable to her than her own life.

‘I love you too, my sweet Babe…’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  Translation:  
> Vos es me = you are mine

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  By the way: I am open for suggestions on Rina's background. Is she a Surana? Mahariel? Lavellan? Tabris?  
> Let me hear your opinion! The best Explanation/Opinion wins and has also a say in another question regarding Rina!  
> (Side note: I may be on the take with cocoa. Just saying.)


End file.
